Anderson & Hummel
by ASuperGleek
Summary: Set around the late 1920's early 30's. Blaine Anderson is a private detective in search of the mass serial killer 'Jewfro' but when he thinks he almost has him he runs into homeless orphan Kurt Hummel who will not only help him in the case but also question himself and everything around him.


Blaine Anderson had never been to this part of the town before. He felt the nerves in his body start to tingle. He knew that behind one of these doors he would find the guy he had been hunting. The Jewfro as they liked to call him had been on the run for months for a series of murders that had rocked Lima, Ohio to its core. The police had failed in all their attempts to catch him. So they called in Blaine, a private detective. He had a long history of bringing in the baddies so they were pretty sure he was the right man for the job.

Dropping the lighted cigarette from his mouth he pulled out his gun. This was the moment he was going to catch him, he could taste it. He could hear singing in one of the abandoned apartments were the last reported sighting of the Jewfro had been made.

He walked up to the door, slowly making sure not to make a sound. He bit his lip as he grabbed a hold of the door handle and twisted it gently.  
"Freeze" He shouted as the door finally banged open. He looked around to find a trashed room and a boy not much younger than himself standing there terrified.  
"You're not the Jewfro" Blaine shouted as he kicked the door in anger.  
"What are you doing?" The boy asked with his hands up in the air to show he was not armed.  
"Where is he?" Blaine demanded.  
"Who?" Asked the boy, his voice shaking with fear.  
"The Jewfro!" Blaine shouted still with his gun pointed on the boy.  
"Please sir, I've done nothing wrong. I don't know of this guy you speak of" The boy pleaded. Blaine sighed as he could tell he was telling the truth. He slowly put his guy down. He took another look at the place. There was a small fire burning in the bin in the centre of the room with some books and blankets placed around the fire. The fire seemed to be the only source of heat and light in the room.  
"I'm sorry about barging in...do you live here son?" Blaine asked. The boy simply nodded as he sat down by the fire and messed with the blankets.  
"How old are you?" Blaine asked.  
"21 sir" The boy replied.  
"And you live here?"  
"Just until I can get a job." The boy replied. Suddenly Blaine had the craziest idea. He couldn't just leave him here like this and he needed someone to be at his office for when he was away.  
"Do you know who I am?" Blaine asked. The boy looked him up and down before replying.  
"No sir but I can see the badge you have just inside your jacket that you work in the law."  
"My name is Blaine Anderson and I am a private detective and I need someone to work in my office and since you need a job..."  
"Your offering me a job? But don't you need to interview me to see if...if.."  
"Look son" Blaine started as he took a look at the books he was surrounded by,  
"I'm offering you the chance to get out of this place and if you're worried that I don't think you have the right skills...those books are Shakespeare right and I can see your reading them not burning them so you are perfect." The boy's mouth dropped in a state of shock. Nobody had ever given him the time of day let alone a job offer.  
"But...but..."  
"I can offer you proper accommodation then this place." Blaine said as he stuck out his left hand for him to shake.  
"So do we have a deal?" Blaine asked. The boy thought for a second before jumping up and shaking his hand.  
"Deal" He replied.  
"Great pack up your stuff and you can move in right away."  
"What about rent and..." Kurt asked unsure.  
"Don't worry about that the place was not getting used. You can start paying when you have enough money to afford to start paying it." Blaine explained.  
"How can I ever thank you?"  
"Start at 9am tomorrow and we are good. Say son what's your name?"  
"Hummel Sir, Kurt Hummel"

Blaine had heard that name before but he couldn't place it. He helped Kurt pack up his old battered suitcase before putting out the fire and finally leaving. Kurt followed Blaine out to the road.  
"You have a car?" Kurt asked. He has never really been in one that he could remember before and the only people that really had one were rich.  
"Yep brand new. Do you like cars?"  
"Well yes my father kind of worked on them when I..." Kurt suddenly stopped talking. The pupils in his eyes had gone slightly bigger and there were a few tears forming. Blaine opened the passenger door for him and watched as he got in. The happy tone Kurt had had now gone since he had started talking about his father. Blaine decided it was best he didn't ask why, not now anyway.

Blaine started the engine and started to drive.  
"So 21, I remember that like it was 2 years ago which conveniently it was." This brought out a little laugh in Kurt.  
"I'm 23...  
"23 and you own a car!" Kurt chocked.  
"Well I started my career very young, I made my first $1000 when I was 16."  
"How?"  
"I made jewellery, I know how did I get from that to this but it kind of boomed and well it's hard to explain but the jewellery part was to help my detective work. It helped pay for my very first office."  
"I'm 21 and broke..."  
"There is nothing to be ashamed about. At least when you hit your first million you have an amazing story to tell." The car went silent as they finally arrived at a building.  
"Here we are." Blaine announced.

They took the flight of stairs up to the second floor.  
"Here it is" Blaine said as he took a key out of his pocket and put it in the lock. He opened the door to reveal a small but beautiful living are that lead to the kitchen. There was a hallway just off to the right which lead to the bedroom and bathroom. Kurt's eyes lit up unsure where to look to first. Blaine handed him the keys before turning to head back down.  
"You're leaving?" Kurt asked.  
"Well it's getting late and I have to write up a report, there is food in the kitchen." Blaine said as he stepped onto the first step.  
"Thank you." Kurt said.  
"It's my pleasure. Goodnight Kurt." Said Blaine as he stepped into the darkness of the staircase.

He finally got to his office on the first floor. He quickly unlocked the door before stepping in and making sure to lock it again. He walked over to his cabinet at the side of the room pulling out a blanket that he kept in there in for times when the heating would go off. He threw the blanket onto his leather sofa at the side of the room before lighting up another cigarette. He knew it was a horrible habit and he had promised to quit thousands of times but it was hard when everyone around him was doing it. He took off his long grey jacket and hat and placed on them on the coat stand.

He sighed to himself as he took a bottle of whiskey he had hidden in the bottom draw of his desk and poured himself a glass. He took his seat at his desk and looked at the wall in front of him. He had a big wooden board stuck to it with information, clues and photos from this case.  
"Where are you?" He said to himself as he took his first sip. He pulled a few files over his desk studying each one before giving up. Heading back to the sofa he finished his drink and cigarette before lying down. He wrapped his blanket around himself before he fell to sleep.

A knocking at the door woke Blaine up. He took a quick glance at the clock in his room. It was already 9am. He quickly threw off his blanket, stuffing it back into the cabinet. He rushed to the door looking through the rippled glass to find Kurt standing there. He quickly opened the door before heading to his desk.  
"Morning sir." Kurt spoke as he walked in. He was wearing some old black trousers and had a nice new shirt that he had come across while he was living on the streets. A store had thrown it out because the stitching wasn't right but he had managed to fix it himself.  
"You don't have to keep calling me sir, it's Blaine."  
"I'm sorry sir, I mean Blaine. Guess I'm just used to saying sir all my life." Kurt chucked as he walked into the office for the first time.  
"Make yourself at home." Blaine said as he quickly put the bottle of whiskey back into the draw.  
"Did you sleep in here?" Kurt asked.  
"Umm what...yes I did. You know no rest for the wicked and all that. Not when there's a serial killer on the loss." Blaine replied. Kurt took a seat on the sofa before spotting something in the bin just across from him. He walked over and fished it out. It was a photo frame with a picture of a blonde woman in it.  
"Blaine I think this may have fallen into your trash. Is this your girlfriend? She's very pretty." Blaine quickly turned around snatching the picture off Kurt throwing it back into the trash.  
"Ex"  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
"Its ok we were never really in love not really.  
"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.  
"Well umm she was never really my type and I guess after she cheated on me I finally saw the light."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Her name was Brittany, very beautiful but very well you know what they say about blondes and yes they do have more fun...Anyway why am I tell you this." Blaine said as he looked down at the photo in the bin.  
"I'm sorry It wasn't my place." Kurt said as he put his head down in shame.  
"No it's good. I never had anyone really to talk about it with. So do you have a girlfriend?" Blaine asked.  
"Nope not my thing. I'll just stay single thank you."  
"Good, girls cause to much trouble." Blaine said as if he was a child again.  
"Agreed" Kurt laughed as he walked over to the board on the wall.  
"What's this?" He asked as he started to read one of the notes stuck on it.  
"That is my crime board. It helps me think. Now at the moment I am trying to catch this guy. Last reported sighting was well where I found you. Every think I know so far is on that board victims, crime scenes, how they were killed, names of potential witnesses stuff like that. But this guy his sneaky his slipped away from the police so many times so that's why they brought me in." Said Blaine as he stuck on another note.

Suddenly the door burst open shocking them both. They turned around to find a distraught Brittany. Her perfectly blonde long hair was a mess and her clothes on backwards.  
"Oh thank god your here, Blainers. Lord Tubbington has been catnapped." She said as she collapsed down onto the sofa.  
"Dear lord" Blaine whispered under his breath as he gave Kurt a look of 'see why I left her'.  
"Brittany"  
"Oh Blainey, I miss you so much and now Lord Tubb is gone to."  
"Britt did you check under your bed?" Blaine asked. Brittany nodded no as she whipped away her tears.  
"Maybe you should check there. Remember last time?"  
"Do you really think so?"  
"His a cat"  
"No his a very bad cat. I think he may have joined a gang." Brittany said as she was pretty sure with this fact.  
"Cat's don't join gangs" Kurt said talking a bit too loud.  
"Oh you haven't met Tubbs." Britt replied.  
"I suggest you go home and look under your bed and besides I don't do cat searches."  
"But you loved Tubbs"  
"Sure now let's get you back home." Blaine said as he helped her up leading her out of the room. He made sure the coast was clear before speaking again.  
"I hate that cat so much." Blaine said.

Blaine spent the morning updating Kurt on the investigation and finding out if he saw anybody around the area that he had been staying in. After finding out that Kurt had spent the day sleeping and had not heard anything he ticked off that location off his board.  
"I can't find any relation to any of these people, these attacks seem to be random."


End file.
